Life's Moment's of Our Design
by Author of Mystery
Summary: An orphan of WWIII, a young boy with hidden magical talent is adopted by the head of the Yotsuba family, Maya and is taken under her wing to be the next successor. Follow him on his journey as he makes lasting bonds and rivalries and helps to make the magical world a better place. (Rated M, for possible mature scenes) (Love triangle: Miyuki/Mayumi/OC). (Currently under rewrite.)
1. Prologue - Remake

**_IMPORTANT: I will have a poll on my profile for you guys to vote on which girl you guys would prefer to sere with Hidetada; either Mayumi or Miyuki. I will make the final choice, but I want to hear out everybody. Hope to see you all soon! :)_**

* * *

******_Disclaimer: I don't own Mahouka or any of its material, only my OC!_**

**_Important: I have decided to restart this series from the beginning by editing out major mistakes and fine tuning it due to many inconsistences_**

* * *

**Mahouka No Rettousei**

**_Prologue – A New Life_**

_Magic. Initially the product of fairy tales to children. By the 21st Century it had finally been created into real technology._

_By the 2030s, food supply had begun to decrease due to extreme climate cooling. By the start of 2045, World War III had begin across the world and would last for over 20 years. _

_By the wars end the world's population had decreased from 7 billion to 3 billion. What prevented the war from becoming nuclear and perhaps preventing the near destruction of humanity was the international collaboration of magic technicians._

_And even now, with the international order unstable, many countries compete to raise the most elite of magicians._

* * *

**August 11, 2092 – (Okinawa Air Force Base Command Room)**

In the underground army shelter, a young girl and boy, along an older woman watch in rapt attention on the screen as a great battle unfolds in front of them. The young boy embraces the girl beside him as she clutches her hat.

_("To be willing to give up his humanity, to be a devil on the battlefield. All for her sake and mine in some regard. Is there a way I can I repay them for all they've done for me? What can **I **do in return for all they do for us in sacrificing their lives?")_

_("Even now, I owe them everything. My life, dedication and love to them. But I to have my own ideals and dreams. If I can, I won't resort to violence only **if **necessary for the ones I love.") _

You're probably wondering who I am and how I fit into this story. Well I guess it's best to start from the beginning…

Like from before when World War III broke out many nations across the world fell into conflict, as the war continued on many nations became super-nations; many of whom had been independent absorbed surrounding territory.

But among all of them stood one independent nation, Japan. Before the Okinawa Naval Battle occurred many young men and woman in Japan fought on the front lines of this conflict including my family.

For years ever since the beginning of magic technology being created; our clan, the Aizu had served the Yotsuba clan loyally for generations. Serving as bodyguards and advisers to heads of the clan. However as the war grew and continued many were lost including my grandparents near its beginning and later on my father and mother, both of whom served the clan as well.

I was still a boy when they left to go out to battle. I can still remember them telling me that the war would be over soon, and we'd all be together again. But after not hearing from them for months I felt the worst was to come and knew it when one day some men and women came to our home and informed me of their deaths.

Before my parents left however, they gave me a special set of playing cards and told me to carry them close to me at all times and never let them go for one day they would be special.

It wasn't long however until I found out I too was a magician, one day I was dealing out the cards to play another card game when suddenly the five cards in front of me began floating.

I lowered my hands and they fell to the table and after a bit of concentration they began to float again and all it took was the slightest move of my hands to make them bend to me. I also found out I could use a specific kind of magic called, 'Dealer Magic'

After spending some time in an orphanage with other children who had lost their parents as well during the war I was told I had received a visitor who wished to see me in particular. Little did I know this visit would change my life forever.

"Hidetada, you have a special visitor who would like to meet you today." One of the care workers informed me. Unlike other facilities I had heard about, the caregivers here were very diligent and kind to the children here.

As I walked with the worker I was brought into an office and at the front of the desk was the director of the orphanage, Ms. Kimiko Asuna.

"Ah, Hidetada I have someone here who wishes to meet with you." She told me. I looked to the person in the chair as they turned to look at me. She was beautiful at first glance, she looked so breath-taking I blushed a deep crimson.

She was wearing a red-wine formal dress with a black underdress beneath it. Her eyes the same color looked at me as if she looked into my very soul in that moment. She then gave off a smile and she finally spoke after a few seconds.

"So you are Hidetada Aizu, correct? I am Maya Yotsuba, head of the Yotsuba clan." Her voice was soft and gentle with no hint at any other emotion.

I simply bowed in reply to show my respect. It wasn't that you got meet the head of one of the Ten Major Clans in person. She then pointed out the other seat beside her and bid me to seat with her.

I did so as Ms. Asuna continued on, "Now then, the reason I called you here today Hidetada was that Lady Yotsuba had an offer to give you. But she wanted to tell you herself."

Curious now I turned to the head of the Yotsuba as she then turned to me and began to speak, "I've heard of your family's long service to us and all that they've done for my family. Your grandfather was a great adviser when I first came to be head of the family. He introduced me to your father, and I could tell he was a great magician in the making."

Hidetada frowned at the mention of his father, his memories were few, so it brought back a bittersweet time.

Maya continued. "Your mother I heard was just as great as your father in magic and they both decided to join the war effort against the Great Asian Union, but…" She stopped knowing the memory of such news would hard on the little boy.

Tears started to well in Hidetada's eyes as the memory of their departure is the last one he has and the only thing to remember them by is the set of cards he received from his parents.

With a sincere smile on her face Maya turns to the young boy and asks him, "That's why today I wanted to ask you something very important."

"Yes?" Hidetada finally spoke but softly. "In honor of all your family has done for me, I wanted to see if you would be my son?" Maya posed the question to the boy.

Hidetada froze in the moment when he first heard her. She asked _him _of all people if he wanted to be adopted by her. By Maya Yotsuba, the head of one of the most powerful clans in the world of magicians and of Japan.

"B-But… why me?" Hidetada inquired his look of surprise still etched on his face.

"To tell you the truth, I had always wanted a child, but I was told that I couldn't have any. So when I heard about you, I wanted to do something for all the service your family has done for us." Maya said a smile on her face as she answered him.

"So tell me young one, do you wish to be my adopted son? Do you wish to stay here or have a new place to call home again?" Maya finally posed the question to him.

Hidetada thought on the matter for a few moments as he brought his hand to his chin. After those few moments he looked at Maya and pointed at her.

She had gotten her answer… Hidetada Aizu was now her adopted son. This young man would later go on to earn his place as Hidetada Yotsuba, the next heir of the Yotsuba clan and one who would go on to help change the world for the better one little thing at a time.

After the adoption process went through Hidetada and Maya were taken back to the Yotsuba Main House.

* * *

**Yotsuba Main House**

The exterior looked the image of a traditional samurai residence from over 4 centuries ago. Entering manor, the pair entered and upon immediately entering the residence Hidetada saw that the home was drastically different.

On the inside of the residence was not the same traditional Eastern-style home, but instead a Western-style interior reception area was what you were first greeted too inside. Despite the quaint traditional outside, the inside could be called a mansion. Paintings filled the hallways; they didn't seem like replica, but original paintings made by hand.

The two continued as they reached a rather large audience chamber which was quite void of much else except for a large table with ten chairs arranged on it, also was a four-legged sofa with no other furnishings in the room. It was so empty; it carried a sense of isolation.

"So what do you think of your new home?" Maya asked her son. "It's very original I can say." He replied.

"I'm happy to know its welcoming for you. Now then its best we get you situated and accommodated to your new home." Maya finished as they turned to see an older gentleman in a tuxedo enter the room.

"Madam, is there anything I could do for you?" He inquired with a monotone voice.

"Hayama, if you would please help Hidetada get acclimated to his new home if you would please?" Maya asked the butler.

"Yes, madam. Please young one, if you'll follow me." Hayama replied as Hidetada grabbed his luggage bag he had from the car and followed the old butler.

As the two walked to Hidetada's new room Hayama spoke, "A few words of advice young one, nothing in this house is at it seems."

"W-what do you mean?" Hidetada inquired at the old man's cryptic warning.

"It is simply a warning for you, not all is as you believe it to be on the surface. While things look pristine, there is always a hinge of dust lurking about." Was the old servant's reply

As the two walked on they stopped at a door in the hallway and opened it to find an almost pristine room set-up for his arrival. All the essentials were inside, a bed, bathroom, tv, even a terminal at the desk was in its own corner.

"A-amazing." Hidetada said as he took in the room. It's walls were of a mint green hue and the walls decorated with small paintings like in the main halls and welcoming area. The bed was almost a pure white from the sheets down to the mattress coverall.

"I shall leave you to familiarize yourself with your new home. I shall go and tell Mistress Maya in the meantime." Hayama said and then promptly left the room.

Hidetada then put his luggage on the bed and then sat down on taking in all of what had occurred in this one day.

_"To be adopted by the head of one of the Ten Major Clans and the one whose considered the most powerful I heard. Lady Maya seems quite welcoming and sincere, but that Hayama was his warning truthful or something to throw me off?"_

Hidetada then let out a relieving sigh as he fell back on the bed and closed his eyes, "Well. Let's see what comes of it."

_"Little did I know that the next day I'd learn the real truth about my new mother but in the process met two people I would hold close to my heart for years to come."_

* * *

**AN#1 – Welcome to my new re-made prologue chapter for my Mahouka story. I hope this time I'll be able to polish and make this story better than when I initially began. **

**My hope is to flesh out more of Hidetada's upbringing first and then move into the anime from there.**

**Next chapter Hidetada will meet his new relatives the Shiba family and he sees first hand his new mother's real face.**

**AN#2 – Remember I wouldn't be here without you guys. Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! :)**

**AN#3 – With how the world is now I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. I think eventually we will all get back to normal life and we may change a few things but all in all we'll be better than before.**

**I wish you all well and have a great day and many more to come.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Enrollment - Part I

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Mahouka or any of its material, only my OC!_**

**Mahouka No Rettousei**

**Chapter 1 – Enrollment – Part I**

**5 years later**

It had been 5 years since that say, when Hidetada was told by his adoptive mother that he would be the next successor of the Yotsuba clan and that his marriage to his cousin, Miyuki Shiba.

Overtime, the pair have become closer though they have taken things slow, the only thing in public they've done is hold hands when no one is looking.

Most of these meetings still take place at restaurants and private lands of the Yotsuba estate. The pair have even shared a kiss, though this was accidental since Hidetada was pushed from behind from someone in a crowd of people he kissed Miyuki by accident.

The pair agreed to not let that be their first kiss and so went about their dates like usual, learning things about each other. From hobbies, food, music and other likes between them.

Unfortunately, though the relationship between Hidetada and Tatsuya is not strained, but one could say is professional to the point of still being awkward.

When Hidetada brought the Shiba siblings with him on trip to the beach, Tatsuya barely interacted with either of them. He still had that same look he say when they were both 12 years old. Devoid of anything like as if he shows any emotion, he'll show weakness.

Little did I come to find out that their mother had passed away and their father barely spent anytime with his kids, that and I came to figure out that he had a mistress the entire time he was married.

But you can't stop the past, you can only live in the present and lay the foundations for the future.

That's why the three of us are here, at the National Magic University's First High School, one of nine affiliated Magic High Schools located throughout Japan, after 5 long years of training and studying it seems my work paid of in the long run.

Standing before this school at the very least gives me a sense of pride I haven't felt since I first found out I was a magician.

Not only that, but I've come to find out I love tinkering with technology, that's why I'm currently wearing my own CAD or Casting Assist Device. The device itself is concealable and I'm able to hide it in the sleeves of my clothes and uniform for quick use.

But you'll see that in action later, lets get back to the real story…

"I refuse to accept this." A small female voice objected.

"You're you still going on about that?" A firm male voice came to respond.

"Miyuki its not a problem, if Tatsuya accepts the results that's his decision." Another male voice spoke up this one in a more diplomatic tone.

The one's before our hero, are the Shiba siblings, Miyuki had not changed much in 5 years she still retained that same beauty she had throughout her life. Tatsuya himself had changed much in the past 5 years as well, his body was more toned and muscular.

"Hidetada, how can you say that, big brother's abilities surpass my own and you are the only one that can match him, if any…" Miyuki continued to object, but Tatsuya interjected.

"Miyuki!" Tatsuya said in a raised tone silencing his sister's objections.

She relented and Hidetada tried to comfort her, "Miyuki, it'll be fine, Tatsuya passed the written test with flying colors, but these schools take students more based on practical tests. Even if we're all separated by class, I know with all my heart that Tatsuya can take care of himself."

"I understand that, but…" Miyuki still tried to press the issue but Hidetada stopped her by poking her nose, a small thing Hidetada did to show his affection and to control her in emotional times.

"Like I said, unless something changes in the next 2 hours, there's nothing we can do about it. Now then, you have a rehearsal to prepare for go on ahead we'll hopefully see you then." Hidetada said as Miyuki let off a small smile at her betrothed and walked towards the assembly building leaving Tatsuya and Hidetada behind.

"Its been quite sometime hasn't Tatsuya-san?" Hidetada warmly said to Tatusya. A rare small smile appeared on his friend's face, "Quite I never expected to be able join this school of all places, if **_they_** had their way, I'd be nothing but a mere servant in their eyes."

"Oi, I resent that statement you know, I'm part of **_them_** you know right? Unfortunately, as long as mother is head of the family, I don't have much to say on the matters at hand, besides…"

"Yes, is something wrong?" Tatusya inquired his friend. "Mother has recently not spoken with me on many things and has been making decisions I don't know about, if she did trust me, then why go behind my back?"

Tatsuya thought to himself and responded, "Like you said, there's no point dwelling on the past we can only move forward, your time will come and that's why you carry their name…Hidetada **_Yotsuba_**"

"I still carry doubts about all of this Miyuki has been with you since childhood, I know this arranged marriage is new to us, but sometimes I feel like I don't deserve someone like her." Hidetada doubted himself.

Tatsuya grabbed his friend's shoulders and said, "Hidetada, you've done more for her than I have ever been able to in 17 years. She's quite happy, whenever we speak about you, she always carries a smile on her face and is always happy to see you when your dates are being arranged."

Hidetada gave a slight smile at such news, "Thanks you my friend I need that also there's something I'd want to ask you?" Hidetada inquired.

Tatusya looked at his friend with a stern look, "Thank you for all you've done I know it's been you watching over us when were out and about, and I just wanted to say I ask for your continued protection, should I ever fail, you're the only one I know who can save her, please?"

Tatsuya once again brought a smile to his face and without hesitation replied, "Of course, you've brought her happiness I've barely brought to her since we've grown up together, so I will humbly accept your offer." Tatsuya then bowed slightly.

"Well then, enough moping and worrying I unfortunately have to join Miyuki as well since she scored the highest, I'll be escorting up on stage, so I'll join you later after the introductions." Hidetada told his friend.

Hidetada went inside the assembly hall and looked around the grand room, it also doubled as the gym building as well. Looking among the crowd of students he came to find Miyuki.

Putting his hands around her eyes suddenly he asked her, "Guess who?" Miyuki simply smiled and said, "Is it big brother Tatsuya?" She teased her childhood friend.

"My, my, I didn't know I was as stiff as Tatsuya I may need to work on my shoulders then and relax more often." Hidetada replied japing at his friend's constant stiffness whenever he was around.

Miyuki turned and hugged Hidetada while looking up at him, "Where is Tatsuya-oniisan?" She inquired. "He said he wanted to kill some time before the assembly was to start officially, so are you ready?" Hidetada asked.

"Yes, my small speech is ready, but its not much a speech but…" Miyuki was holding a slip of paper and Hidetada looked inside it and read it:

_As the sunlight streams gently,_

_And the vivid cherry blossoms flutter on this gorgeous spring day,_

I feel so happy and honored that my wish to be admitted to the prestigious National Magic University First High School has come true. On behalf of the incoming students and filled with the pride of being a member of First High School, along with being admitted with the ones I love and hope to care for its nothing but an honor to be apart of this great establishment."

Hidetada finished reading it as he looked back to Miyuki who was blushing slightly, "You really are as graceful as can be aren't you, it makes me wonder if I'm truly worth of standing by your side?"

"Please stop that thinking, I know we've only just started getting used to this arrangement between us, but you mustn't doubt yourself, I'm happy to be with you and follow you wherever you go, I am yours until that day." Miyuki resolved herself to being out her betrothed's doubts for himself.

"You are right, but still any man you wouldn't doubt himself with such beauty and intelligence doesn't deserve such a thing." Hidetada replied as he stroked her right cheek.

"Hidetada-san, there are…" Miyuki embarrassed tried to play innocent, but Hidetada brought her into a soft embrace and whispered to her, "Miyuki, I'll always be with you, always." She was know blushing a bright hade of pink as she enjoyed the physical contact with her fiancé.

"I'll join you after I find Tatsuya, alright?" He finished as Miyuki nodded and went to the stage

An announcement came overhead at that time:

_All incoming and current students, the matriculation ceremony for new and incoming students will begin shortly please make your way to the gymnasium building and be seated._

"That's your call, knock 'em dead." Hidetada said as he walked off to find Tatusya and find some open seats left.

Hidetada traveled the room until he found Tatsuya in the upper back portion of seats and found he was with two other female students. Seeing an empty seat next to the red-headed he sat down and said, "My, my Tatsuya, you're quite the ladies' man, aren't you?"

Realizing his friend's teasing he played along, "I have no idea what you mean, isn't that a bit rude, Hidetada?"

The two girls turned to Hidetada and introduced themselves, "You seemed to know Tatusya, my name's Erika Chiba, but you can call me Erika." The red head replied with a smile on her face. "My name is Mizuki Shibata, but please call me Mizuki if you prefer." The black-haired girl in glasses said. "So, what's your name?" Erika asked.

"My name is Hidetada… The rest you'll learn very soon if you stick close." Hidetada said with a wink.

The girls looked at each other in slight confusion as Hidetada looked to his friend and said, "I have go now, I'll see you afterwards."

The ceremony began as a student introduced Miyuki to the stand reciting the same small speech Hidetada read before the ceremony ended shortly afterwards and everyone began heading for their respective homerooms.

Hidetada joined Miyuki as the two left the gymnasium the pair met two other students one female, the other a male as she introduced themselves, "Miyuki-san that was quite a pleasant entrance speech you gave, my name is Mayumi Saegusa, President of the Student Council and this is Gyoubu Hattori-san, he is Vice-President of the Student Council."

"Thank you Saegusa-senpai." Miyuki replied with a bow to her upperclassman. Mayumi looked at Hidetada and was surprised she didn't see him, "Oh my, I didn't see you there and who might you be?"

Hidetada replied, "My name is Hidetada, unfortunately I don't like sharing my last name, so I prefer to leave people guessing." He said with a joking smirk on his face.

"Oh, aren't you mysterious, we were wondering if you'd join for a quick introduction to the Council if you could?" Mayumi asked the pair.

Miyuki answered, "Actually we were going to find my brother before homeroom actually." Mayumi smiled and replied, "The let us join you, I've met your brother, a Tatsuya if I'm correct?"

"Tall, stiff, doesn't look like he's smiled in years?" Hidetada japed at the sake of his friend. Miyuki nudged her fiancé slightly upset at his joke, but with a smile, nonetheless.

The four walked through the halls until they say Tatsuya speaking with Erika and Mizuki the girls Hidetada met from before. Miyuki ran for her brother and yelled out to him.

"Onii-sama! Onii-sama, we're sorry for making you wait!" Miyuki said with happiness in her voice as Hidetada joined her side.

"That was quick for you two." Tatsuya replied as he looked behind his sister and friend to see the same girl he'd met before and a boy he'd never met.

"Hello. We meet again it seems." Mayumi said lightly, while her companion looked at Tatsuya with a look of slight disdain and caution.

_'__So, he's noticed the patch on Tatsuya's uniform, this is going to be trouble I just know it.'_ Hidetada thought to himself looking at both Tatusya and Gyoubu.

Tatsuya bowed slightly out of respect for his upperclassmen. Deciding to play with her brother Miyuki said, "By the way Onii-sama, are you on a date already?" With a smile that could freeze you in place.

Both Erika and Mizuki looked with confusion as Tatsuya replied, "Of course not, Miyuki. These two are my classmates. It was rude to say that." He said rather harshly, seeming to not notice Miyuki's joke.

Miyuki looked surmised at her brother's tone, "I'm sorry." She apologized.

Hidetada intervened, "Tatsuya-san, regardless of our _relationship_ I would think you'd know if Miyuki was telling a joke or not." Hidetada said with a smile on his face. Tatusya relaxed slightly, he knew that Hidetada was not being friendly, but was warning him.

"All the same though, it's nice to meet you. I'm Miyuki Shiba" Miyuki introduced herself to Erika and Mizuki. "I'm Mizuki Shibata, nice to meet you too," Mizuki replied. Erika then pushed passed Tatusya and introduced herself as well, "I'm Erika Chiba, but just call me Erika. Can I call you Miyuki?"

"Yes, of course." Miyuki replied. "Miyuki, you and Hidetada, you guys are pretty down-to-earth, huh?"

Tatusya interjected, "Miyuki, Hidetada; have you finished your business with the Student Council?"

Miyuki looked at her brother and thought to herself as Mayumi answered for her, "It's alright. I just wanted to introduce myself to them today."

Hattori was surprised, "But President!?" However, she ignored him and looked to both Miyuki and Hidetada, "Miyuki-san, Hidetada-san." Miyuki said, "Yes?"

"I'll tell you both the details some other day you too, Hidetada-sun. Let's have a nice chat some other time." Mayumi replied looking at the trio, her gaze lingering on Hidetada.

She then bowed slightly and began to walk off with Hattori-san objecting once more. Turning back, he had a look of disdain on his face as he looked at the group once more before himself leaving.

The group looked back at them as Miyuki turned and apologized to her brother and fiancé, "I'm sorry, Onii-sama, you as well Hidetada-san. That was all my fault…" She began to blame herself with a frown on her face.

Hidetada then pushed her hair out of the way, which shocked Miyuki, and a blush to come to her face. "Miyuki, you should know there's no need for you to apologize." Overcome in the moment she replied, "Hidetada…" As she stared at him longingly, Erika and Mizuki looked on in confusion. Mizuki now as red as a tomato.

"Uh… you two. Why don't we head out now?" Erika inquired as the group took their first day as students in First High School.

**Later that day, Shiba Estate**

The trio arrived at the Shiba estate as Hidetada decided to make dinner for the siblings as a sort of present for entering the most prestigious of magical institutions.

Hidetada was in the kitchen, while Tatsuya was working on researching magical sequences, even then Hidetada joined in his friend's work offering his opinion.

"So how far are you in your search?" Hidetada inquired Tatsuya as Hidetada continued cooking. "I'm still trying to find out a stable frequency on how to control my sequences to my own psions."

"I see, so a sort-of self-control mechanism, but since you don't have natural control, the use of your Silver Horn is limited in how your physical attributes are standing. Since the frequency can be unstable focusing it would be the best result." Hidetada replied.

"Yes, that's actually what I was thinking also your rice maybe burning." Tatsuya said with a straight face as Hidetada turned around and saw small wafts smoke rising from the rice cooker, he screamed, "Ah, not now!"

Just then Miyuki came in the room just as Hidetada finished with the rice, as Miyuki walked on by the and said, "I'm going to make some coffee now, okay?"

"Sure, that would be great/nice." Tatusya and Hidetada said in unison, respectively. Hidetada set the table as the two could hear how hard Miyuki was grinding the coffee, Hidetada spoke up, "Miyuki?" She replied, "Yes?" Replying he asked, "Is something wrong?"

Miyuki stopped for a few seconds as both boys looked at Miyuki for a few seconds till she answered, "Just now I got a call from **_those_** people, to congratulate me and Hidetada-san for starting high school, they said."

"Oh, you mean the old man and Sayuri?" Tatsuya spoke this time. "So, what about you? Did they…?" Miyuki asked her brother.

"No change there." Tatsuya simply replied. "Is that right?" Then Miyuki's raw anger unleashed as her ice magic released itself and she said, "So, they didn't even send you a single e-mail? **_Those_** people…"

She tried to continue until she felt someone grab her hand and put theirs on top of hers calming her; it was Hidetada, gripping tighter he replied, "Calm down. It'll be alright." Miyuki stopped and controlled herself, "I'm sorry, I lost my head for a moment." Hidetada hugged her from behind bringing her in closer.

Tatsuya then spoke up, "Instead of helping out with the company like Dad wanted me to, I blew him off and went on to high school." With that Tatsuya left the two lovebirds with a smile and left for the kitchen table.

Hidetada stroked Miyuki's cheek and brought her face to his as the two stared longingly at each other as he started, "I know this whole deal has not been the greatest for either of us, but I want you to know one thing that I'll always be here for you as well as your brother."

Miyuki blushed once more at how close the two were but responded, "I'm sorry about this, you've been put under so much stress and all I'm doing is making it worse…"

Hidetada poked her nose to stop her, a thing he'd been doing since they first met each other, he stopped her, "There's nothing you need to blame yourself for, its you and Tatsuya that bring a smile to my day, you most especially."

Miyuki blushed a slightly deeper shade of red more so, as Hidetada titled her head down and laid a small kiss on Miyuki's forehead as the two ended their hug and with smiles on their faces returned to the dinner table and later turned in for the night.

The next few days would be some of the most important in all their lives and would change everything, for worse or for better, who knows is anyone guess…

**AN#1 – Here's the first chapter of ****_Life's Moment's of Our Design_****, this takes place of course after the Okinawa Battle and finally starts at the introduction ceremony for the First high School**

**Of course, in the course of five years both Miyuki and Hidetada have grown closer together and Tatsuya's relationship with Hidetada is more like brothers than when they first met.**

**I will be showing off the growth of the relationship between Miyuki and Hidetada in a later chapter, for those who want to learn about how they got to where they are.**

**AN#2 – Remember to Follow, Favorite and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – We all know that Tatsuya is the Guardian of Miyuki, so I've decided that Hidetada despite his power as a magician which will later be displayed and the status of being the next heir to the Yotusba, will also have a guardian.**

· **Out of these choices who should be his guardian(s)?**

o **Erika Chiba**

o **Mari Watanabe**

o **Sayaka Mibu**

**AN#4 – Since the whole discrimination 'arc' takes place in the beginning, my OC, Hidetada will have his own opinion on the matter and his own thoughts on solutions, his inspiration will be from real-world events and those of you who know about the Civil Rights Movement should know which leader I'll be using: Dr. Martin Luther Jr.**


	3. Chapter 1-5 - The Beginning of Something

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahouka or any of its material, only my OC!**_

**Mahouka No Rettousei**

**Chapter 1.5 – Beginning of Something**

**Before coming to First High School, Hidetada was still just a rank amateur in the ways of magic, still a beginner in understanding the ways of magicians and their way of life since the war.**

**This story starts us 4 years before the Shiba siblings and their Yotsuba friend joined the school. This was a time when Hidetada was still a learner, but this was also the time, he came to first know about Miyuki Shiba, his new fiancée.**

**This is part of that story. The story if how Miyuki and Hidetada's story came to be…**

**4 years earlier – Private Shiba Funeral Site**

After meeting the Shibas a year ago, Hidetada meet once again with the family after the unfortunate passing of Miya Shiba, although whether or not his mother showed any emotion he couldn't tell as she wore a dark black veil across her face, making it almost impossible to see any of her face or make out any emotion.

It had been raining almost since the beginning of the day, but had stopped just soon after the burial

After the funeral, Hidetada meet with Miyuki and Tatsuya giving his condolences, "I know it wouldn't mean much right now, but on behalf of me and Mother, we're so sorry for your loss, I didn't know your Mother very well, but she seemed a very caring one and for that I'll always remember."

Miyuki looked at Hidetada still with tears in her eyes she hugged her cousin tightly as Tatsuya looked at Hidetada replied, "Thank you for your condolences, we appreciate it very much."

Still embracing Miyuki. Hidetada turned to Tatsuya, "If you want, you can come by our estate first before going home, I'm sure you'll wish to relax after this tragic day."

Tatsuya and Hidetada looked to the adults still speaking in the parlor lobby, the two boys looked at their father and uncle, respectively. Nest to him was a woman close, too close to his side. She had black hair, was average height and seemed to carry a grumpy expression with her. **[1]**

The three waited until Maya returned and without even Tatsurou returning for his own children, the three kids rode back with their cousin to his estate with his mother.

**Yotsuba Estate**

As the four arrived, Maya almost immediately went to her room and began doing whatever she'd do, Hidetada never knew why his mother seemed to separate herself from the world, he sometimes worried for her despite how little they spent together.

The three teens dried themselves off, as Tatsuya and Miyuki headed towards the living room, Hidetada headed for the kitchen as he asked the siblings, "Are you guys, hungry? I'm sure you are."

The two nodded yes as Hidetada went to the kitchen and prepared to make some porridge by himself, the two were surprised to see the young man cooking on his own.

"Do you cook by yourself? Where'd you learn?" Miyuki asked as Hidetada continued his preparation. "Well during my time at the orphanage, we all worked on shifts for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I loved being in the kitchen so I was always the one at the stove making things and stirring, so you can say I am accustomed to it by necessity."

Miyuki looked on in astonishment as Tatsuya's expression never changed but inside, he was impressed that a young man near his age was good at household duties.

"We also learned to clean, do laundry, any household chore you can imagine. It really is quite fulfilling when you do something with your own two hands." Hidetada finished as he began washing the rice and had already filled the pan with water.

Tatsuya then spoke up, "Have you been doing this for yourself?" Hidetada froze for just a moment but continued what he was doing while he answered, "Well… as you can see, Mother is quite… _unattached _of the world around her I fear whatever tragedy befell years ago, is quite literally beginning to drain her."

The two carried distant and sad looks hearing about Maya's health from their cousin. "But…" Hidetada continued as the two siblings continued to listen. "… we do every once and a while speak on _important _topics."

"Such as?" Tatsuya inquired. "The future of the Yotsuba and Shiba, my abilities with my magic, along with more _personal _dealings I'm not completely privy too." Hidetada replied as the two listened.

Hidetada now let the porridge boil as he closed it with a lid. "Anything else? If not, I have to check on my mother, for as much as I think she… didn't with aunt Miya I want to believe she held _something _for her sister.

Both brother and sister left as Hidetada went upstairs, asking Tatsuya to keep an eye on the porridge in case it overflows and to turn it off if the timer went off.

Hidetada knocked on his mother's door and he heard her soft reply, "Come in child." He obliged as soon as he entered, he bowed to his mother, "I wanted to check on you mother, in case of anything after the ceremony." Hidetada said still bowing.

He kept his head down as he heard the small click on heels walking towards him, as he then felt her tilt his head up as she replied, "Now, now my son there is no need for such things, I am grateful you wish to see how I am faring, but I assure there is no need. Go back to your family, however, tell Tatsuya that I wish to see you both when I call for you."

Hidetada stood seeing his mother's face once more the same nearly pale white face that could hold a smile, but at the same time look like a face of terror, "Yes, mother I'll tell him."

With that Hidetada left and went back downstairs just in time to hear the timer go off and shut off the stove top and remove the lid. Removing the pot, he grabbed three bowls for each of them.

Spooning a bowl of each, Hidetada took out another item he preferred on his porridge: Honey!

"Would either of you like to try some honey on your porridge?" Hidetada asked his cousins. The two at first looked at each other and then back to Hidetada with curious brows as they questioned why he would ask?

"Do you normally put honey on your porridge?" Miyuki asked the boy. "Not normally, only when I have it for other reasons besides being sick. I assure you it'll taste much sweeter with this."

Tatsuya nodded no, while Miyuki curious nodded yes. Hidetada then added some honey to his and Miyuki's bowls and the two began to eat as they turned on the TV and the first thing, they saw was news of a tragic incident…

**On the broadcast…**

An anchorman and his fellow female co-host appeared as they reported live, _"We take you live, to out affiliate in Hokkaido as we are receiving live reports of the aftermath of a Blanche terrorist attack nearby to the Eighth High School, as our most recent reports have shown that law enforcement have dealt with the terrorist affiliated with the group have all been killed in an ensuing shootout with police._

_"__Unfortunately, this has not come without loss of life, as two officers were killed in the confrontation and three students were injured, one of whom is in critical condition as we speak as she has been airlifted to the near hospital for emergency treatment. _

_We now take you back to your regularly scheduled programming._

The TV was turned off after that as the three young adolescents had heard the tragic news.

"Why, why must they feel the need to do this? What have magicians done to bring on such violence?" Miyuki asked as tears trailed her eyes.

"It is because they believe the system is unfair to them and only pays heed to those at the top, those they believe are better than them simply by either family name or some other means. They believe they deserved to be compensated." Tatsuya explained his reasoning.

"Now Tatsuya isn't that just a little bit jaded of an opinion on such a topic, monetary compensation and equality, _that's _your reasoning truly it's not. For such a need to violence wouldn't be necessary." Hidetada replied in shock at this cousins seemly jaded view of the organization, Blanche. **[2]**

Blanche was a group affiliated with the Anti-Magic movement, the movement has been around almost since the middle of WWIII, as many non-magicians and more low-skilled magicians were allowed only work as reserves and other lower-paid positions in work in the government and private sectors. The organization's goal is to prove and remove this barrier to equality for all.

However, overtime many of the subgroups of this movement such as Blanche have turned to more violent responses such as terrorism and many falling to criminal activity to either fund or use as propaganda for their recruiting making themselves out to be the "little guy" to the people.

Many already had their opinions formed on the topic. A majority if magicians called the movement as a whole as it already was known for a terrorist group that was made of misguided fools.

Of course, in turn a majority of non-magicians sided with the group or held unspoken sympathy wit the group, with some denouncing the violent actions of other groups like Blanche.

Of course, there was also a small segment of support that wanted both sides to find a peaceful agreement between both sides on the topics they believe were of issue.

As the two boys stared at each other, Miyuki had a worried look on her face as she didn't want any of her family coming to a fight over anything.

"Both of you please. Don't do anything rash?" Miyuki said as both looked at each other with blank expressions waiting for the other to respond.

Hidetada spoke up first, "I know you'll hold more than me, but my views stay true I do not think all believe as Blanche does, there violence must be stopped and correctly punished, but should same go for those who simply sympathize with their cause? That is most cruel to me."

Tatsuya never wavered but didn't change his expression. As Tatsuya looked to respond they heard a door open upstairs and both turned and heard Maya call, "Tatsuya, Hidetada come to my room, I wish to discuss something with you two."

The two boys went upstairs as Miyuki was now clutching a pillow for comfort from before as she feared that the bond between the two people she knew was coming apart.

Back in Maya's room, the two were listening to Maya as she explained her reasoning for both of them being there.

"I've called you both here for your own reasons, but they're both connected to you both. First, Hidetada I wanted to continue our discussion about your ascension as head of the family."

"Mother, are saying that I'm no longer your successor, but I thought…" Hidetada said as Maya put her hand up to stop her son, "Allow me to finish, when I said that a year ago that was my _private_ informing of you to be my successor, in time you'll make your voice heard and prove you're fir to lead the Yotusba clan into the future."

"What do you mean, Mother?" Hidetada inquired. "You have been given a gift, a special talent only you have, your magic is not like others, yet its true potential eludes me, I only saw a glimpse of it when I first saw you. But I still believe you will be stronger than any when you've fully mastered it."

"With time you will prove yourself, not just as magician, nut in politics, economics, and other skills that many would never think necessary, however, of course you are not normal. In the next few years I shall train you and test you in fields you need to know, so that when the time comes none will doubt your claim and will recognize you with no challenge."

"Mother…" Hidetada said. "That is only part of my reason for speaking with you the other is also a reason that concerns you both." Maya said. Both boys listened at attention.

"It was… a rather _disputed and touchy subject _before my sister's tragic death. But before that we came to an agreement on the future of the Shiba and Yotsuba households and have finally decided." Maya said.

"Decided what?" Tatsuya was the one to inquire. "That Hidetada is to marry Miyuki so as to strengthen both our households and increase influence of both houses."

Both teens were shocked at this revelation, Hidetada was astounded, while Tatsuya was for the first time in his life caught off-guard by such a statement.

"Mother, you mean I'm now engaged to Miyuki?" Hidetada inquired of his mother.

"Yes, this only known by the elders of the clans and both Tatsurou and myself. As it stands, the elders simply believe this to be yet another situation like Tatsurou and Miya so they're none the wiser." Maya answered.

Hidetada relented for now soaking in the information. Maya then turned her attention to Tatsuya who noticed her stare and stood at attention, "As for you Tatsuya, you will be given a new responsibility from now on."

"That being?" Tatsuya asked. "You are now Miyuki's official guardian, for now and until your death separates the two of you, do you understand?" Maya replied coldly without emotion.

"Yes, I'm more than willing to make that sacrifice." Tatusya said with no doubt in his voice or his body language.

Hidetada was shocked at the teen boy's simple reply but should've known it would happen. The two were almost never seen without the other for any long period of time and Hidetada always suspected it for some specific reason, now he the real one.

"That is all, inform Miyuki of this news, I prefer it be done by you Hidetada, she is to be your wife." Maya said now with a gentle smile on her face.

With that the two boys left her room and the two rejoined Miyuki who was waiting patiently on the couch wit the pillow still in her arms.

Miyuki looked to her brother and cousin, unknown to her at the moment _fiancé_, as the two looked to her.

"What did Miss Maya have to say to you two?" Miyuki asked.

"Quite a bit, do you want the long or short version first?" Hidetada asked her, she replied the long version as she wanted to know everything.

"Should I tell her my side, or you go?" Hidetada asked Tatsuya as he simply shrugged his shoulders. Hidetada took that sign to go first and tell her the news.

"Miyuki this will come as a shock what I'm going to tell you but, it would appear our parents have come to the agreement that we are to be engaged." Hidetada informed her of his part.

Miyuki, of course was completely surprised by the news, "We-We're to be engaged but we barely still know anything about each other. What are we…?"

Hidetada stopped her by taking Miyuki's hands in his own and telling her while looking at her face-to-face, "Miyuki, I know this is sudden and its still as great a shock as it is to me, but with the two parties involved in this we have little choice in it."

Miyuki began to carry a forlorn look but Hidetada continued, "But that doesn't mean I'll simply think of you as some sort of tool, if you're willing, I truly wished to make this work for us."

Miyuki now looked at Hidetada with a look of surprise and with a blush on her face.

"You're a beautiful girl and truly the epitome of beauty I've seen so far; your gentle and calm, you have an intelligence and nature many your age would never have, I care for you because of who you are not what you are, so please. Will you be my fiancée?" Hidetada explained as he looked at Miyuki with care in his eyes.

Miyuki thought for a moment as she thought on what he said, she then looked at her brother, someone who was always a judge of character nodded with a slight grin on his face. She smiled and looked back to Hidetada and replied, "Yes, I'll be your fiancée," **[3]**

"I know this won't be new to you, but I know our families will probably have spend time together in private under watchful protection, you are comfortable with that aren't you?" Hidetada asked Miyuki.

Her smile livened up the room as the two went back to conversing on other topics as the new couple sat together as Tatsuya and Hidetada spoke on topics of magic.

Tatsuya then informed Miyuki of his new status of Guardian to Miyuki as she smiled at her brother knowing they'd be closer then ever now all three smiling at the good news they were celebrating.

Hidetada remembered something and asked the siblings to join him downstairs.

"I have a special project I've been working on in my spare time, would you both join me downstairs in my workshop?" Hidetada asked the two.

They both nodded as the trio walked downstairs to see a workshop with various machine parts and other pieces of salvaged components around the room, and in the middle of the room was a large display covered in a tarp as to shield whatever it was underneath.

More noticeably was what seemed to be a droid in the far corner fully put together but shut down. It was a rather sleek but bulky in appearance. **[4]**

"What is this, a HAR?" Tatsuya asked. "Sorry my friend, but far from it, that my friends is my Mk. I Sentinel Droid, a prototype defense droid I plan on making further upgrades to in time."

"I see and what's underneath the sheet?" Tatsuya inquired. "This is my masterpiece, behold!" Hidetada unveiled the droid in all its glory!

That would the case if it could work as it currently stood the droid was twitching a had several parks coming from it as it twitched almost constantly.

The droid had a round head with a central blue light as its sign of whether power was on or not, the rest of its body was arched forward in the form to the back going backwards.

It gave off constant beeps as Hidetada covered up the droid and answered the question he knew was coming, "Yes, I know he's not ready, but unfortunately I don't have all I need to finish him. You see, he's need a droid computer interface, but that's hard enough."

"What's its name?" Miyuki asked. "T7-O1, and hopefully one of my most loyal companions." **[5]**

**AN#1 = Hello everyone welcome to my first .5 chapter of my Mahouka story, I hope you all enjoy. Several events happened along with several references so here they are:**

**1.****It would seem an unknown woman is very ****_acquainted _****with Hidetada's uncle? For those of you that know who is it?**

**2.****This is the start of how Hidetada's opinion on the topic of discrimination and his first exposure to the group Blanche.**

**3.****This is the start of Miyuki and Hidetada's relationship, this is just the beginning, we'll see more in chapters ahead.**

**4.****This is the Sentinel Droid from KOTOR. Can you guess which function it will perform in the future? I'd love to hear from you all.**

**5.****Yes, the ever-loyal droid and astromech from SWTOR is appearing in this story, this is his first appearance he won't be part of the story until Égalité make their appearance in the story so be on the lookout.**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review. I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**


	4. Mahouka Update 1

**Mahouka Update!**

After re-reading this story recently I've come to see that it needs an update due to information I didn't have at the time.

Now with that information in hand I will be rewriting and expanding on my Mahouka story in the future. I hope to see you all soon!

Sorry for the glitched update before.


	5. Mahouka Update 2

**Mahouka Update #2**

I've now remade the prologue chapter of this story, so I ask all of you to read the new prologue and in the next few days I'll up date the next two to catch up with this story.

I hope you guys continue to read this story as I bring it out to you all. Thanks again for all your support!

Be sure to check out the new poll on my profile!


End file.
